Tales of Mineis: Survivor
by DementedDarkness
Summary: Eclipse is a 18 year old agent for a corporation that is investigating a strange land that has popped up near Romania, now as he lives in this harsh Enviroment he must survive, make friends and perhaps even more then friends, this uses mob talker and is the first part of what will be a long line of Storys. i wish i could add one more Genre then i would add romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hello...I guess i should start out with my name, I am Eclipse, i know i know its a strange name.  
But when you are left on our own and end up with a group of orphans(i am not one by the way, i have parents...somewhere).  
ou get Nicknames, i realy can't remember my real name, so i am Eclipse, and i will always be Eclipse.

But this isn't about me, this is about the continent known as Mineis, a strange continent that apeared off the coast of Romania.(once i had enough money i moved to Romania during before Mineis apearence.)  
Whoever enters this continent will note its lack of most Physics. But the only other thing we know is that this continent is inhabited and indeed laydout as one mite put it, just like Minecraft.(i play it in my spare time.

I was sent there to investigate and study Mineis, I am Eclipse and this...is my story.

I walked on the ground, it seemed normal, though i couldn't be sure. I put my hand through my black hair in frustration.  
"hmm" i wondered to myself, "Do i..look any different?" I reached into my bag and pulld out a full sized Mirror(Never dout how strong i am or how big my bag is)

I looked at myself, same black hair, same red eyes(i'm not a albino, its just one of those things), same white skin,  
same skull bandana around my mouth, i also circled to make sure i was still wearing my outfit.

I was always a fan of the Midevil ages fashion and for this mission i'd blend well, i wore a black robe that had red rimming parts of it, with some gloves. it was said magic could be cast in this place, and i wanted to try it, so i doned the perfect outfit.

"Good, i look handsome...now who am i talking too?" i had been standing there, in the middle of a plain with a mirror hoisted up aginst a rock, twirling and had totally forgotten where i was.

M stoumach rumbled, i was hungry and it was getting dark, if i knew my Minecraft then night was not a good place to be dancing in a empty plain(not that i was dancing)

I seeked out a cave immediatly.

Thanks for reading, i will update more frequently on this then any of my other storys.

there are going to be Mobtalker girls in this, but other stuff too. 


	2. Chapter 2

I walked and had just found a cave to settle in before it had become Night. It was dark in the cave and i pulled out a lantern i had brought over from Romania. I could hear the drip, drip, drip of water somewhere.  
I had soon set up a campsite in the cave.

Night 1 of my long stay,

I have made residence in this cave, i don't know how long i will stay here, but i am sure hattis continent will be figured out.

I put down the journal and looked through my belongings, i pulled out a pack of preserved ham sandwiches, i then began to eat them, as i was eating them i suddenly heard a knock on my tent.(t sounded sorta like wup,wup) i looked to see the siloute of a boy around my age by the size.  
not wanting to be rude, but still being cautious, i unziped the flaps of my tent and peeked out.

"hello?" i sayed, the boy looked curious and when he spoke it was deep and honestly sounded like he was a bit dim if you catvh my meaning,  
but what he said was by no accounts dim "could i please come in?", i welcomed him into my home and offered him some sandwiches, he bit into them like he was starving.

I felt worryed, "have you eaten boy?", he looked at me confused and then picking up on what i said "yes i have its just i always eat like this"  
he seemed happy despite looking like he was starved, now that i noticed his clothes, they looked ragged, the boy was wearing blue jeans, a blue T and a zombie hoodie.

"by the way i'm Rich" he said, i put had put my bandana down and made a silly face,  
"not with those clothes your not!", he then shakes his head "no i mean my names Rich, and i would first off like to apoligize." i was confused "now what would you have to apoligize for-"

Suddenly i was hit in the back of the head with a stone pot.

the last thing i heard before passing out was one word "this" 


	3. Chapter 3

Eclipse's point of veiw:

There was a throbbing pain in my head, as i awoke i noticed i was in a arena of sorts, i was in some circulir cididel and zombies were everywhere, i vrushed myself off jusr as the boss of the whole place spoke.

"ah so the human finaly awakes" right away Eclypse knew this guy was a complete asshole.  
sitting next too him was a female skeleton that was a human type like Rich, she looked sad,  
like she was forced to watch someone get slaughtered every day.

The assholes voic snapped me out of my thoughts, "IF YOUR DONE STARING AT MY WIFE!" he yelled clearly getting the wrong idea, "allow me" his voice had calmed again " to introduce myself, i am King Zoarax the 3D" i looked at him confused "don't you mean the 3'd?"  
"no"  
"Human, you entered our sacred cave and must be punished for it!" Yep i was right, complete asshole.

I gave a well what is it? pose and sayed :whats m punishment?

Zoarax smiled "Death by combat"

Rich's point of view(sorta):

Rich felt awful about what he did to the Human, he was nice to him and he just sold him out to his mortal enemy,  
he was told to pretend to be on the King side but he was loyal to the Queen, and she did not want the Human dead.

It was easy to hide all his weapons plus thee weapons of the Human, mainly because of his behavior, all the other zombies thought him a moron.

Rich got to the front of the stands, just as the King had said "Death by Combat"

a group of spiders with chains around there necks were led by sword weilding zombies,

The Human sprang into action and pounded into the first zombie, with noone controling it, the spider ran away past a croud of citizens.

soon though the Human was surrounded, it was time for Rich to act!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Third Person POV(Partially)

Eclipse was in trouble, Zombies surrounded him, then suddenly a spear apeared through the chest of one of the Zombies.

Rich apeared right next too Eclipse, spear in hand.

"Hey you okay?"

Eclipse put on a "Are you Kidding!?" face "oh yes i'm doing fine..how are you?" sarcasm echoing in his voice.

"i never caught your name"

"Eclipse"

"Nice to meet you"

"don't think theres time for that" Eclipse punched another zombie.

"well it could be worse"

"how?"

"they could bring in the-"

a shout from the king was heard "send in the Cave Troll!"

"yep, we're boned"

"wait did you get my weapons?"

"yeah" Rich handed Eclipse a set of Duel Pisstols.

"now we have a edge" 


	4. Chapter 4

The battle begin, Eclipse blasted a few zombies, Rich swung his spear, and THROUGH OUT IT ALL A PIG! THATS RIGHT A PIG GETS IN THE BATTLE WHERE THE HECK DID IT COME FROM I MEA-

Eclipse: Azaziel

hmm

Eclipse: kinda going over board, and this isn't even a story part its the opening sequence.

Oh, any way enjoy the story people.

The battle actually not had begun, they stood there, everyone waiting for someone to do something.

then...one of the Zobies coughed...Rich swung his spear and hit a random bunch of zombies.

Eclipse shot things.

then after what seeed like a eternity of fighting, a beutiful voice (going by Rich's Opinion)  
yelled out, and all eyes turned to see the Queen with a bow to her "husband's" face.  
even the cave troll turned twoards the noise, but then ofcoarse he went to roaring and was beating the living crap out of his handlers.  
(please note while the King and Queen talk you may imagine in the background, zombies getting beat up by a cave troll, also i should note one of them says "He's very flighty")

"Realy darling, you couldn't plan this after the trial?"

Her face was stern and unwavering "Zoarax the skeleton nation has reained at peace with you for 10 years correct?"

"yes"

"and before we were at peace with huans"

"is there a point to this?"

"my point being that the reason we went to war before the peace was because you killed all the huans and we (cough).

Zoarax arm came from the opposite side of where he was sitting and was holding a glass of water. "would you like a glass of water?"

"thank you i" she froze as she realized that he wasn't sitting in front of her anymore

"really dear your spirits strong but you just don't get to the point" then he knocked her out.

now that single punch/slap pissed Rich off, he laped up on to where Zoarax was and aimed his spear at him.

"so" he said as he pulled a sword of his throne, "the queen didn't ake you he guard for nothing" he swung it forward ready to fight. "consider death by me your resignation"

Rich paused a minute before saying "wow thats the biggest word i've heard you say all day"

"gggggggggggrrrrrrr don't ruin my cool line!"

Rich"s Spear was once again up in the air

"Its time to finish this Zoarax!"

(Meanwhile)  
(Zoarax: realy no one interupts him!?)

Eclipse had to deal with the cave troll.

by now with all the speeches and stuff the troll had gotten free of his handlers and had mainly massacre hundreds of zombies.

Eclipse was ready though, he pulled a shotgun out of his bag and sayed a cool line.

"oh you are the ugliest thing i've ever seen!, but enough of the one liners, Lets do this!"

"wait that was enuther oneliner wasn't it.) 


End file.
